Amane
Creator: "-" Is LEVIATHAN Personality Aku is a warrior. A samurai in modern times if you will. As a samurai he stands for the old warriors code. He will help any who need it. He is prideful and as such he takes honor to a new level not seen in a long time. He stands by his words and never breaks a promise unless he dies. He does not take kindly to seeing women beaters. He also he tends to treat every woman like a goddess. There are two parts to Aku. The first is his nice and somewhat comical self who speaks quite ilke an idiot. He got that from his master of course, he speaks like this, "You are funny that you are." and on occasion he says "orro?" as like a way to say what. Then there is his other side. Akuma no ikiryo is the name he goes by instead of his regular name of Ichikawa, Amane. He denounces his time as a slayer and wishes to protect instead of kill. He will most likely slip the blade around and knock out the opponent with out killing him. it is easy to tell if Aku has changed from his Amane to Aku. His demeanor changes and he becomes a slayer again. Willing to kill those in his path, his slayer self is one that would kill any just to be kept a secret. Appearance Torso: For the torso Aku wears a black somewhat loose shirt. This shirt is made by the finest craftsman in all of Aerugo. The shirt has a texture to die for and a durability like a bunker. Stains are like water and rarely are kept on it. Above that is a silver coat made of leather like material made by the same craftsman. The coat has black fluff like things on the ends like a fancy coat. On his right side he wears a black glove to hide the fact that he has automail instead of an arm. Bottom: For the bottom Aku wears leather pants. He also bears a leather belt with a skull for a buckle. Below that is white socks, covering those steel toed combat boots made of resistant rubber and leather. The inside more comfortable than that of heaven in every step. The boots are lased with a thin and highly durable shoe string. All the boot and strings and attachments are black. History At first, Aku was a child of pure potential. He was born on a day with a severe storm. Lightning crackled, wind blew fiercely, and rain fell like wildfire. Speaking of wild fire, not several miles away a wildfire was erupting and had taken flight despite the rain and tornadoes were expected to fall. It was as if the world was trying to give everyone on it a heads up about the man who was born on this day. As a child He grew up like most ordinary children. However an old man saw his gift and wanted to hone it. This man was once a man slayer known by all of the military. His father was a hard ass for a lack of a better term. He abused his wife and son however this gave Aku the power to become what he is today. His father would make him sleep out in the shed every night. Given no food, or rather only what he could steal from the house with out being caught. The old man not only taught him the way of alchemy but the way of Battou jutsu. Also the old man taught the boy of the special style of the "Kami no ken no sutairu" Or "Kami no ken" for short. In the Kami no ken, the only way to beat the Battou style dubed "Kami no sutoraiki", had to deal with great legwork in order to accomplish. Several years later, several, several years later he grew to find that he had lived a lie. He was in fact not who he was told he was. He grew up thinking his name was Tenshi Morimoto, when in fact his name was unknown. It seemed that his parents knew and kept this a secret from him. Since he was little he secretly trained with an old man hidden on a hill top. He was taught alchemy at a young age. From there he was brought to a Dojo in Tokyo to learn sword mastery. After this he became well known by the sensei there. He Became a warrior known by all of his town and those that fought him. The name Akuma no ikiryo was coined by an enemy who had fought Aku. That enemy was left alive to tell of the secret weapon the Auregese had. This weapon was the man slayer's apprentice, Aku. Before he was named Akuma no ikiryo he was just called a wanderer or even just "Man slayer." Alchemy All alchemy can be broken down in to a simple view. This view being that alchemy is the modification of molecules around a given area. If one goes more general one gets elements. ***NOTE:STAGE UNLOCKING... STAGE ONE: LIGHTNING STAGE TWO: EARTH WATER STAGE THREE WIND STAGE FOUR FIRE Advanced combination alchemy: Sand-wind+Earth Ice-Wind+Water The elemental view: Earth: Earth is generally used for defense and little offense. It is in terms of elements the brick of the world. Everything stems from earth. With out the element earth you have nothing. It is the combined power of all elements and the durability needed to over come almost everything. Water: Water is the third fastest element. It has the power of earth and the swiftness of lightning. Sometimes it takes skill to masterfully use water correctly. Most of the time, it is best used in conjunction with a later element. Water may have power and speed however what it lacks with other areas it makes up for in the shear skill to use water correctly. Wind: Wind has the skill of a “to be stated” element and the power of earth. It has the diversity to combine with earth and water. Though it is rare that wind can be used effectively it is still useable. Lightning This is an interesting element indeed. At first glance it is what most see as impossible and untamable. However it is quite tamable and not relatively easy to use. On the first hand you have the fact that it is highly unstable as it likes to do things freely, however it can be controlled to an extent. The other part is the shear skill it takes to control such a thing. In all any skill used to control something stems from the skill to tame lightning. Trivia *His right arm is made entirely of reinforced automail. It was created to endure a lot of punishment. For example he can catch bullets and in extreme cases crunch an artillery shell like a can. *Also he has a regular sword used for battou. He only has words with a transmutation circles on them. *Battou is and was a REAL style used by samurai. *History on the Kami no sutoraiki and Kami no ken: *Kami no sutoraiki: Dealing with great leg work this allows one to move at relatively fast pace. In reality it would so fast that normal people would mistake it for magic. In all there are several things about this style that should be mentioned. First off is that doing the full Kami will cause great fatigue. Using only 2 steps short is like a jog for a trained individual. Runing 1 steps short like a sprint and full is running on full power and as such drains so much it is recommended to use it once only, this will allow other Kami style moves to be preformed with out a problem. *Kami no ken: This is a form of battou that was created by a wise old man. This man was named Kami of that style. The highlight of this style being the draw of the sword. This has been mistaken for god like speed much like the Kami no sutoraiki. the main thing for battou is an attack that is preformed directly by drawing the sword, no ready stances needed. The ready stance is like a gunslinger before a draw. In the final attack the sword and saya are taken from the belt and held in hand. Also for that move is the most dangerous for both to use. Dangerous for user as it is done simply by a means of oddity to battou, and dangerous for the enemy for being the final attack for the battou style. The attack uses the maximum speed generated by the style and an after strike will ensue if nothing is hit. Much like how lightning strikes then thunder booms. The after shock is damaging to both parties if close enough.